Skye en Emma 7
by Skye.Emma
Summary: Iets wat het laatste jaar op zweinstein had moeten zijn, valt in het water. De meisjes besluiten niet terug te keren naar school vanwege de oorlog. Emma helpt de Nummer 1 gezochte persoon. Skye's leven veranderd compleet op een manier die ze niet leuk gaat vinden. Eindigd de oorlog en overleven beide meisjes de strijd?


_**Hallo allemaal. Zevende en laatste (nou ja, waarschijnlijk wel) deel van Skye en Emma. Geniet en Emma en ik zouden het leuk vinden als jullie lezers zouden willen reviewen! **_

_**skye**_

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1 "Vergeet Emma"** **POV Emma**

Emma keek haar kamer rond. Al haar spullen waren opgeborgen in haar magisch vergrootte tas. Haar moeder had nog gevraagd waarom ze dat deed. Emma had gezegt dat ze op vakantie ging met Hermelien en dan meteen haar kamer zou opruimen. De echte reden was dat ze op Gruzielementenjacht zou gaan, samen met Harry, Ron en Hermelien.

Emma keek op het horloge dat ze vorig jaar voor haar zeventiende verjaardag had gehad. Bijna vier uur. Bijna tijd.

Over een paar minuten, zou Hermelien haar komen helpen om haar ouders' geheugen te wissen, zodat zij geen gevaar liepen voor Voldemort.

Emma liet een paar tranen over haar wangen lopen. Alle herinneringen zouden verdwijnen. Van haar verjaardagen en geboorte tot aan de vakanties. Alles. Ze zouden zich nooit meer iets kunnen herinneren. Ook zou Emma van de foto's verdwijnen die achterbleven en de fotoboeken.

_Maar als Voldemort weg is, komt alles weer goed. _Dacht Emma. Ze hoopte zo dat dat waar was. Dat Skye weer normaal zou doen, dat ze weer gewoon met haar om kon gaan, dat haar ouders ook veilig waren.

Emma keek haar kamer voor de aller laatste keer rond en pakte toen haar zwarte, magischvergrootte tas en de twee vliegtickets naar Noorwegen. Haar ouders hadden het altijd een mooi land gevonden.

Ze hoorde Snuf de trap op sprintten en haar kamer binnenkomen. Hij drentelde om haar heen. Wat zou ze met hem moeten doen? Achterlaten bij haar ouders?

Emma hoorde beneden George, haar uil, krassen. Hij was volledig genezen. Maar wat moest ze met hem? Hij zou, net als Snuf, waarschijnlijk onbedoeld, hun verraaden. Maar moest ze hem dan achterlaten? Wie had nou een uil als huisdier, terwijl je geen tovenaar of heks was? Nee, dat was dus geen oplossing.

Emma zuchtte verdrietig. Ze zou echt veel moeten achterlaten.

De bel ging en Snuf sprintte de trap af, om de bezoeker te begroeten. Emma liep met haar koffer en de vliegtickets naar beneden.

Hermelien stond voor de deur. Haar vader Chris had de deur open gedaan.

"Ah, daar is ze. Emma, Hermelien is hier."

"Ja, dank je pap."

Chris liep terug naar de woonkamer en Emma liet Hermelien binnen.

"Ben je er klaar voor?"

Emma knikte verdrietig en aarzelend.

"Is het gelukt bij jou?"

Nu knikte Hermelien.

"Ik hoop het. Volgens mij is hij sterk genoeg. Kom, laten we meteen beginnen."

Emma knikte en zij en Hermelien liepen naar de woonkamer.

Haar ouders zaten aan op de bank. Haar moeder las een boek, en haar vader keek naar de tv.

Hermelien ademde in en uit en keek Emma vragend aan.

Emma knikte en pakte haar stok. Een paar tranen liepen over haar wangen, terwijl ze haar stok op haar ouders richtte.

_"Amutare_ _admonitio_ _Emma!" _riep Emma. Een lichtblauwe straal splitste in twee delen en raakte haar ouders. Het leek over haar ouders niets in de gaten hadden, terwijl Emma zag dat ze van de foto's verdween.

Hermelien kreeg ook tranen in haar ogen en richtte haar stok ook. Hermelien zou haar spreuk versterken.

Na tien minuten wisten de ouders van Emma niet meer wie ze waren en wie Emma en Hermelien waren.

Verbaast keken ze om zich heen.

Emma probeerde de moed bijeen te schrapen en zei: "Hallo, ik ben Amelia van het bureau: Veilig verhuizen. Jullie zijn toch Marco en Rina Vlieger?"

Haar ouders knikten verdooft.

"Ik geloof van wel ja." zei haar vader.

"Mooi zo." zei Hermelien.

"Hier hebt u uw tickets naar Noorwegen. Jullie vertrekken over vijf uur en als het goed is komt zo jullie verhuiswagen. Ik had begrepen dat jullie naar Noorwegen gingen en daar met de natuur samen te leven?"

Haar ouders knikten weer vaag.

"Mooi. Nou, veel succes Marco en Rina Vlieger." zei Emma, haar snik inhoudend. Ze pakte George van tafel en lijnde Snuf aan.

"Wat een lieve hond en prachtige uil heeft u." zei Emma's moeder. Emma glimlachte.

"Dank u."

Emma legde haar huissleutel op de tafel en verliet samen met Hermelien haar huis.


End file.
